


Denying the Inevitable: A Love Story that Began at Kef Bir

by Angie737



Category: Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Kylo, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Het Relationship, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Death Star ruins, Denial of Feelings, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Kef Bir, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Lightsaber Battles, Making Love, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Secret Crush, Secret love, Sex, Shyness, Slight Cannon divergence, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Tender Sex, Tenderness, The Resistance Star Wars, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reylo romance, secret feelings, smut with plot, star wars rise of skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: Set during the time when Rey and Kylo battle on Kef Bir and Rey heals Kylo's wounds with some of her life force after impaling him with her saber and admits she DID want to take his hand. She finally admits to him that she loves him.She deals with the anxiety of realizing the truth of her feelings for Kylo and the nervousness that follows knowing since she has confessed it, she can't take it back. Their relationship will progress through some rocky paths.They both enter into a shy beginning, both are beginners when it comes to love, but they will figure it out!Much of the story will be from Kylo's POVand Rey's POVSome Canon Divergence
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based on a request from user: "Flavia" on this forum.  
> Thanks for the suggestion!

Chapter 1: Denying the Inevitable: A Love Story that Began at Kef Bir

The waves were crashing over the ruins of the Death Star on Kef Bir. It was cold and windy.

The waves alone presented a real and present danger to anyone standing surfaces of the ruins.

Kylo emerged from behind a huge wave crashing over the Death Star ruins and saw Rey standing not far off with her saber lit, ready to meet him again in battle.

Kylo's red cross saber crackled and was not diminished by the cold sea spray.

Rey braced herself as Kylo approached, her face grimacing, both from the cold of the sea spray and the fierceness of her resolve to battle Kylo and win.

As Kylo approached Rey, his heart was not truly in the battle. He felt he was doing more defense against Rey's saber blows than offense. 

Ever since he had offered Rey his hand in Snoke's Throne room on the Supremacy, he had no real intention of ever hurting her, much less killing her.

Rey fought her feelings for Kylo ever since they parted ways on the Supremacy. She was falling in love with him when they had their secret Force connections when she touched hands with him on Acht-To over that warm fire. She had seen a part of him that she never expected to see. 

Kylo had spared her life and had chosen her over Snoke. Kylo wondered how Rey could so easily forget this. They had fought side by side against the guards like a perfectly moving melody and it was magnificent. How Kylo wished they could return to that.

Rey's emotional roller coaster over Kylo was in full force today as well. As she watched him approach her with his saber lit, there was an equal battle raging in her own heart over her desire for Kylo.

Kylo maneuvered himself opposite of Rey, waiting for her to deal the first blow. Rey came at him full force and he blocked her blows, parrying back and forth with her, dodging her.

***********************************************

Kylo's POV:

I don't want to harm Rey. She's dealing me equal blows from her saber and all I want to do is block her, not strike. 

I've tried to get her to work with me against Emperor Palpatine for months now. The Emperor wants her dead. I followed her here to Kef Bir so we could go to Exegol together and defeat the Emperor. 

Rey still feels I am against her. I am not. We are a Dyad, but I feel she refuses to listen.

She found the Sith Wayfinder and I crushed it in my hand. It enraged her to want to engage me in this latest saber battle.

I don't want her dead. If I did want her dead, I would not have informed her of Palpatine's plans against her. 

I have always wanted her to rule with me and if I didn't, I would have killed her myself and taken the throne Palpatine was offering and ruled without Rey.

I wish she could see beyond her anger against me and just hear me out.

She challenged me to a saber battle here again today. I'm meeting her challenge, but if she would simply put her saber down and just listen to me, she would learn  
she can trust me.

I've loved Rey for so long now and after seeing into her mind so many times, I know she feels something for me too. I wish I could get her to show it.

So, here we are again. Battling one another instead of coming together as the Dyad we are.

*****************************************************

Rey's Pov:

Kylo is coming at me with his saber lit. He has enraged me by crushing the Sith Wayfinder.

I wanted to go face Palpatine on my own and he has now ruined that chance. 

I refuse to face my feelings for him while he maintains his Kylo Ren persona. 

I have always loved him, but as Ben Solo, not as Kylo Ren.

Somewhere deep in my soul, however, I wonder if he is a mixture of the two? Perhaps he is neither one or the other, but a blending of both.

I raise my saber and strike against his saber with great blows of anger. Kylo has told me many times that the Dark Side is in BOTH of our natures. I have given in to anger many times while using the Force, even using Force Lightening once. Could some of what Kylo is telling me be true?

Part of my anger and rage against Kylo is that some of what he says could be correct about me! I don't want the Darkness and if I battle him, could I also be battling myself as well?

I'm not entirely sure that what Kylo says about us being a Dyad is one hundred percent accurate. If it is true, then we may be two sides of the same coin and that fact would truly frighten me. 

The fear I feel is part of my rage as he approaches me.

I am not blind to how he looks at me though. I can feel is emotions toward me. He wants me to take his hand and has continued to come after me for that.

If I'm being truly honest with myself, I do care for him deeply. But my anger and fears over the unknown with him keep me away.

**************************************

Kylo dodges Rey's onslaught of blows against him.

He responds with one final blow to her saber and has Rey kneeling in front of him. She is out of breath and clearly he now has the upper hand in this saber battle.

He pauses and looks down at her kneeling in front of him, the wind and sea surf causing her hair to blow across her eyes slightly as she peers at him.

He takes a deep breath, not taking another blow at her because he knows if he does take that final blow, he could end her life and this was not his motivation at all.

As Rey sits before him heaving, Kylo hears a whisper through the Force. He stops and looks behind him as if a voice is calling to him through the waves, wind and mist.

He feels his mind could be playing tricks on him as he listens intently.

He comes to the realization that his mother, Leia, is calling to him through the Force.

He drops his saber and continues to listen to the echo of whispers coming from Leia straight to his mind and heart.

He momentarily forgets his battle with Rey and she takes advantage of this opportunity and grabs his saber as it falls from his hand.

With an angry expression, Rey takes Kylo's saber, running him through with hit. 

While Kylo's own saber is still inside his chest, Rey stops, frozen in time. She now hears Leia's faint whisper coming through the Force and actually feels her die giving herself to reach her son.

Immediate regret fills Rey along with intense pain as she turns off Kylo's saber and looks directly at him.

She is panicked now that she may have dealt Kylo a mortal blow while he was distracted.

She watches as Kylo falls to the ruins of the Death Star, the waves and mist coating him. He is freezing cold and is shivering slightly.

Kylo does not make eye contact with her, but just sits, staring straight in front of him. His depression has come full swing now and there is nothing left for him.

In his heart, even Rey, the only person he ever truly loved, has ran him through with his own saber and he feels like giving up on life and letting the wounds take him.

Rey kneels down in front of Kylo, her face is pained and tears stream down her cheeks. 

She looks directly at Kylo, but he still does not return her gaze.

She closes her eyes and carefully places her hand on his chest wound. 

Her only desire is to save him from certain death. 

Coming to her senses, she realizes how much she truly loves Kylo and all anger leaves her in a torrent of regret and pain over what she has done.

Rey's eyes stay closed as she concentrates on giving Kylo her life Force to heal him. 

Kylo's heaves heavily, feeling the relief of his mortal wound healing. He finally looks up at Rey and notices her tears and pain filled facial expression.

He still says nothing, but continues to maintain eye contact.

Rey finally opens her eyes and makes eye contact with Kylo, pain filling her face for him.

She notices that his wound has finally healed and she withdraws her hand. 

Kylo's gaze remains on her every move, but he is silent, waiting for her to speak.

Tears are streaming down her face and she finally begins to dig deep into her heart to express her love for him.

She is hesitant, but she finally manages to speak it out loud.

"I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand," she pauses, "I do love you...." she says.

Kylo just sits there looking amazed. He blinks away the water from his eyes for a few seconds and then reaches for her hand. 

Rey looks down as Kylo reaches out to her. She doesn't move at first. The impact of what she had just admitted to him was almost too much for her. 

Did she really just tell him she DID want to take his hand? Did she really finally admit, to Kylo's relief, that she does love him?

Kylo sits there, not moving, his hand out stretched to hers and she finally reaches back.

She leans in closer....giving him an apologetic look, "I would have given you all of my Life Force if I had to."

Kylo feels her hand in his and the warmth of her skin helps to warm his cold and shivering feeling from the wind and waves.

He keeps his gaze on her. 

"Say it again.... I want to hear you say it again." Kylo asks.

Rey's eyebrows lift for a moment. She looks down for a second, feeling overwhelmed with her own admission to him.

"I didn't want you dead. I.... I..." and she couldn't finish.

Kylo wanted to hear those words from her mouth again and he prodded her once more to say it.

"Say it." he said. Rey remembered when Kylo had made her confess the truth of her life's situation with her parents back in Snoke's throne room. He kept telling her to 'say it' and voice it. She struggled then just as she was struggling again now.

He waited silently for her to repeat her words to him. His heart was hungry to hear her admit it again.

Rey met his eyes again that were boring through her and she sighed, "I admit it. I did want to take your hand. I do love you."

That's all Kylo needed to hear. He kept a hold of Rey's hand and leaned in for a kiss. 

Rey did not resist and let him move toward her and take her mouth on his. 

Rey shivered for a moment at the warm touch of his lips on hers. Soft, warm and so inviting, especially on the cold surface of Kef Bir. 

The wind, waves and mist continued to fall on them and Rey was freezing. She moved a bit closer to Kylo and he saw she was cold. He lifted his kiss for a moment to gather her closer.

Within seconds, his arms were around her, cradling her next to him. She could hardly believe what was happening. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest.

A few minutes ago they were mortal enemies and now they were sitting here, trying to warm one another in the cold! 

They had exchanged a kiss and Rey's head was spinning. 

Kylo's heart was full. She had healed him and finally confessed the feelings he knew she really did have for him.

"Rey. All I have ever wanted was for us to be a team. You matter to me deeply." he said, turning Rey's face back to him again.

Rey caught his gaze for a few seconds and then glanced back down to his old wound. His tunic had a hole in it and her heart sank again.

Kylo followed Rey's eyes to where she was looking at his tunic and then back again to her lips. He kept looking from her mouth to her eyes.

Rey knew he wanted another kiss.

She was the one to lean in now and press her lips to his. Her left hand went to the side of his face as she kissed him.

Their kiss was gentle and chaste. 

Rey had felt desire for him many times in the past, secretly longing for more intimate moments between them, but her anger and distrust of him kept her from fully embracing those thoughts and feelings.

Kylo's desire for Rey had always been there and he began to deepen the kiss, pulling Rey tighter against him.

He felt Rey shiver from the cold and helped her stand to her feet. 

She stood in front of him, shaking from cold and also shaking from anxiety and almost disbelief over what had just occurred between them.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. You're cold." Kylo said as he held her hand to help them both navigate the waves and make it back inside the ruins where it was dry.

Rey let him take her hand and she walked beside him, dodging the sea and waves as they went. 

They made their way back into the old throne room of Palpatine where this fight had begun for them just moments earlier and stood there shivering for a moment.

Ben put his arm around Rey, trying to warm her up. 

Rey just stood there, not knowing what do to or say next. Wasn't she just fighting him moments ago? Now this?

"Rey, I'm going to find a way to build a fire. We need to dry out. I'm going to my Silencer to gather some food rations and supplies, " and then he paused for a second and said, "Here, take my cape and wrap it around you." 

Rey was amazed. She watched as he removed his cape and wrapped it around her. His cape was damp, but not as soaking wet as her clothing was. 

"Thank you..." she said with a hesitant nod of her head. 

Kylo nodded, "I'll be back. Sit over there, against the wall where the mist won't reach you."

Rey nodded and then made her way over the wall Kylo had pointed to, watching him in amazement as he walked toward his Silencer for supplies for them.

She backed herself against a wall and sunk the ground, dazed by all that had happened today.

***********************************************************

Rey's POV:

Okay, what is happening here? 

A few moments ago I dealt Kylo a death blow and within the span of ten minutes, I healed him and was in his arms kissing him!

This can't be happening. Did I really just blurt out my feelings to him? 

I should have thought more deeply about it before I opened up my big mouth about what I feel for him.

He's still Kylo Ren! He's a Dark Side Ruler and I don't want the Darkness.

But, perhaps I myself have felt the pull of the Dark Side too. Perhaps I've even used it.

I've seen Ben Solo inside Kylo Ren. His heart was crystal clear to me.

I keep telling myself I fell in love with Ben Solo, but could it be that Kylo and Ben are one in the same and I love both sides to him?

I think I do.

But.... how did I blurt it out like that? Now my heart is out in the open to him and there's no going back.

His lips were so warm and soft against mine. Why did he have to feel so good? 

Kriff, I'm losing my will power against him.

*********************************************************

Kylo's POV:

I just kissed Rey! She just told me she DOES want me!

She healed me. She really doesn't want me dead anymore than I want her dead.

She let me hold her and put my arms around her. 

The last time I touched her was when we touched hands over an open fire before my uncle Luke came in and broke it up!

How many months since Snoke's throne room have I dreamed and longed to feel Rey's lips against mine?

I want so much more with her. I long to make love to her and hold her close. 

Will she ever let me THAT close? I don't know. 

I want to face Palpatine with her. She needs my back up. I don't want her to go alone.

I will take her to Exegol and together we will dethrone the Emperor and rule together!

I will get us some food rations from my ship and extra blankets and supplies. 

She needs to know she can trust me.

I finally feel hope that she loves me. I knew there was something between us and I finally got her to admit it.

***************************************************************

Rey sat shivering with Kylo's cape wrapped around her.

She gathered his cape to her nose and smelled his scent on it. It was like a musky cologne and it melted her heart.

She sat thinking how odd this entire day had been.

Now what? Do they go to Exegol together? Do they go their separate ways?

What is to become of them now? Should they pursue something closer now that their feelings were out?

Rey had never even kissed a man before. Her first kiss came from someone she considered a mortal enemy just moments before.

What if Kylo wanted more? 

Rey's mind raced as she waited for him to return to her.

Within minutes, she saw Kylo come back through an opening and into the room where she was sitting against the wall. She was gripping Kylo's cape close around her, shivering.

Kylo looked at her and thought how powerful she was in the Force, yet how helpless she looked at this moment, huddled in a corner, her hair sopping wet and shaking from the cold.

He smiled to himself.

"What?" Rey asked, challenging him a bit.

Kylo shook his head, "Oh...it's nothing really."

"No...what is it? You were smiling about something." Rey said, tilting her head searching his eyes.

Kylo sighed, "You are my equal in the Light, a formidable opponent, yet you look so cold and helpless right now..." he said, lifting an eyebrow jokingly at her.

"What? I do? Wait a minute, I assure you I am not helpless. I'm cold yes, but not helpless..." she said.

"Oh I know..... I know. Believe me, I've battled against you enough to know that, "He paused, "I simply meant you LOOK helpless, not that you ARE helpless." he said, unpacking a pack full of supplies.

Rey leaned back against the wall, continuing to grip Kylo's cape around her.

"What did you have in your ship? Food, supplies?" Rey asked, trying to peer inside his bag as he emptied it.

Ben didn't look up at her, but continued to unpack his bag and lay things out on the floor.

"Yes, I have some food rations and some supplies to make a fire. I also have blankets. I do have a change of clothes but only for myself..." he said, still not making eye contact with her.

Rey's body went flush with emotions. Of course she knew he wouldn't have a change of clothes for her.

"Okay, a fire sounds good, maybe even some food, but I can't stay here long. I need to get to Exegol." she protested.

Ben finally looked up at her.

"You will go with me. I never wanted you to face Palpatine alone. You may have his power, Rey, but we are more powerful together as a team against him..." he paused, "Here, take an extra shirt of mine and an extra pair of pants if you want them. I will dry my uniform out near the fire and the put my original clothes back on later."

He extended to her one of his black shirts and pants from one of his other uniforms.

She sat there just looking at him holding out his extra clothes to her. She was scared to take them.

She had to get undressed somewhere and felt uncomfortable changing her clothes near Kylo!

"Well, I think I'll just dry out my own clothes. I'll be fine." she said, not taking the clothes he held out to her.

Kylo's eye brow lifted, "Rey, I won't bother you if that's what you're worried about. You can change into some dry clothes in another room." he said, still holding out his extra clothes to her.

Rey eyed him with an anxious expression. Still not totally trusting him after everything they had been through against one another.

She stood up hesitantly and took the clothes he was offering her. 

"Thank you." she said, and moved back against the wall, keeping her eyes on him.

They both felt the romantic tension between them after their kisses and the embrace they had. 

Ben looked away for a moment. He felt the romantic tension as well.

"Rey, if you want to get changed, I'll make a fire and get out some rations."

She nodded and then disappeared into another room to change into the shirt and pants Kylo had shared with her.

Kylo took the opportunity while she was changing to remove his shirt, gloves and tunic that were wet. He remained in his uniform pants though. 

Just as Rey emerged from the other room, Kylo saw her wearing one of his black shirts and his pants. She had the pants rolled up about six times up her leg because Kylo was so tall that the pants hung inches below her feet! The shirt he gave her was hanging off of her, but at least it was dry.

Kylo smiled to himself as he saw her.

She knew he was trying not to chuckle at seeing his huge clothes on her.

Kylo still did not have his shirt on as Rey was walking toward the fire he had made. 

"Here you go again. No shirt on. Do you need to put your cowl on or something?" she asked, somewhat teasing him.

Kylo looked back over to her and said, "Oh... I remember that day when the Force connected us. You caught me at an awkward time. I can't help it right now, Rey. I need to get out of some of this wet stuff right now." 

Rey looked at where the mortal wound used to be on his chest that she had healed him from. 

Kylo noticed her looking there where his wound used to be.

"It's all healed...." Rey said. She paused and then began, "I'm sorry. I wish I never...." and she stopped herself from saying anything else.

Kylo walked toward her a few paces and just stood there looking at her, much the same way he did when the Force had connected them the last time she saw him like this.

"You wish you never......what?" he asked, trying to get her speak her mind to him.

Rey sighed, "I shouldn't have hurt you. It's not what I really wanted to do." she admitted. 

Kylo nodded and walked closer, "I feel as good as new thanks to you. Rey, I never wanted you dead either. I've never wanted to fight you. You mean to much to me."

Rey stood frozen. Something inside her whole body was on fire hearing this. Seeing him shirtless again in front of her made her feel things again that she had tried to forget the first time she saw him like this.

"I.... feel the same...." she said, looking away.

Kylo walked even closer and Rey's pulse picked up. 

Her eyes were back to his.

His gaze bore straight through her like it always did and he stopped just a foot in front of her.

"Rey, this kiss we shared. It was nice. I would like to kiss you again, if you'll let me." he pressed her slightly, wanting her to give in.

Rey took a deep breath and looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

Kylo just stood there, waiting for her to answer.

The romantic tension between them could be cut with a knife it was so thick.

She looked back to him and just nodded her head. 

Kylo moved closer and put his hands on her arms, rubbing them to warm her up and then slowly leaned in again for another kiss.

Rey closed her eyes and didn't resist. Fire flooded through her as his lips brushed hers. He was warm and soothing.

She hated herself for desiring him the way she did. But, she could no longer deny that she did want him.

It scared her to death. She saw that he was not afraid though and was pursuing her like he always did. He didn't seem to feel shy about this at all, but she did.

Kylo pulled her closer, but gently. He didn't want her to pull away.

She pulled away from his mouth for a second to make eye contact with him and see what his expression was. 

"I like this, Rey." Kylo said as he leaned in for one more kiss. 

He backed away from her and gave her some space. 

He kept his eyes on her as he backed up and resumed laying his wet clothing near the fire. 

"Come on over here, Rey, near the fire. You'll be warmer. I have some food too." he said.

Rey stood there for a moment, still trying to digest the fact that they had just kissed again. 

Now there really was no going back!

She had allowed him to kiss her again and now there was no denying that he knew she cared for him and trying to protest it would be of no use.

"Kylo.... you said after we dry off and eat, we can go together to face Palpatine?" she asked.

"Yes, I said if you go, you'll go with me." he answered.

Kylo saw her raise her fingers up to her lips. She was still feeling the kiss they had shared.

"I liked the kiss too, Rey. I hope we share more." he said. 

She looked up at him and then sat down next to the fire.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

Kylo put his head down for a moment and sighed, "Rey, I told you. I never wanted to hurt you. I always wanted you to join me. I want us to work together, not against one another."

He was trying to keep his answer as surface as possible. What he really wanted to tell her is that he loved her madly and wanted to make love to her, but didn't want to be so passionate and scare her off.

"I see..." she said, rubbing her hands together in front of the fire. 

"Here, take some of these rations. They don't taste too good, but they will keep you alive." Kylo said, handing her a ration bar.

She reached out to take it and opened the wrapper.

Kylo grabbed one and opened it, sitting by the fire across from Rey, eating his ration bar. 

Neither said a word for a few moments. They were both feeling the desire and tension between them.

Kylo would look over at Rey from time to time as she ate the ration and then look away.

Rey swallowed hard. She shifted a bit and felt the tension between them thick in the air.

"This kiss was nice," Rey admitted. "Yes, I liked it" 

Kylo looked up quickly at her and his eyes became eager. 

Rey gulped a bite down of the ration, knowing that the look he was giving her meant so much more.

Kylo stood up and took a couple of steps where Rey was sitting and sat down next to her. 

"Can I hold you again? You still look cold." he said, hoping she would agree.

Rey nodded quietly.

Secretly she wanted to feel his mouth on hers again and his arms around her, but she didn't admit it out loud.

"Rey, when you healed me a while ago, you saved my life.....and....." he paused, "you admitted that you love me." he said, looking deeply at her for a solid answer.

Rey sighed nervously, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Kylo said, waiting for more communication from her.

"I admit it. I do love you, yes." she said shyly.

Kylo put his hand to the side of her face and moved her lips back to his. This time, he didn't pull back after a few seconds, but kept deepening the kiss. Rey felt her walls of protection for herself beginning to break and fall to the ground as he held her. 

Kylo pulled her closer, his eyes closed into the kiss as it became deeper and warmer.

Rey returned his kiss equally and moaned slightly into his mouth.

Kylo pulled away for a second and looked at her after she moaned.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked eagerly.

Rey simply nodded 'yes' and breathed in deeply.

"I can't believe I'm admitting it, but yes, I like this." she said.

Kylo's voice became low and seductive as he gave her a response.

"Rey, if we weren't here in this cold place, I would want to share more with you." he said, hoping his statement didn't make her angry or back away from him.

"More with me? " she asked.

Kylo nodded.

Rey understood exactly what he meant, but she was fighting to acknowledge it.

She looked down and closed her eyes, afraid to see how far this conversation would actually go.

Kylo looked away and moved to the side, giving her more space.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can't help but tell you how I feel. I've always been up front with you about everything." he said.

Rey looked up with a slight smile, "I know. You always speak your mind."

"You can speak your mind with me, Rey. Don't hold back. You're safe with me." Kylo answered, hoping to draw her out more.

"So, if we were alone right now, somewhere else, you'd want more than just a kiss with me? Is that what you are saying?" Rey asked nervously.

"That's what I'm saying, yes." he said, just keeping his gaze on her.

She was about to come out of her skin right about now.

She looked deep inside herself and knew she felt the same.

Kylo searched her eyes for any kind of response.

"Would you want to share that with me, Rey?" he asked.

Rey's breath hitched and she looked up anxiously, but her expression of desire gave her away.

"I... well... I.... can't say that I know.... I mean, ...." she stopped as Kylo was watching her intently for an answer.

"Say it, Rey. Please tell me." he prodded.

She dipped her head slowly and then looked back up at him.

"Yes." she said.

"Yes, what? You'd want to share that kind of closeness with me?" he asked.

She nodded, "I said I love you. So...., yes, I would consider sharing that with you." 

Kylo's face became deeply pensive as he listened to her admit all of this to him. He felt he had to fight to get her to admit the truth of her heart all the time. Ever since Snoke's throne room, he had to urge her to speak the truth of how she felt.

He gently pulled her into himself again and brushed her lips with his. Rey could feel the tension giving way to desire. Her body was filled with an ache she couldn't deny.

Kylo pulled away again, "Rey... let me ask you this. My Silencer is warm. My ship has enough room for two. Do you want to spend the night in my ship and then deal with Palpatine tomorrow?"

Rey sat upright, her face becoming slightly alarmed. 

"Ummm..... sleep in your Silencer tonight? I guess I have no other way off Kef Bir right now unless I get back across this ocean of water and somehow find the Falcon...., I guess I have no other choice." she answered.

Kylo stood up and held his hand down to her. 

She took his hand and stood up, making direct eye contact with him.

"Here, let's put the fire out and make our way to my Silencer. It's dry in there and comfortably sleeps two." he said.

He was hoping she would agree to it even if nothing sexual happened between them. He wanted more, but would be content to just hold her all night.

Rey looked hesitant, but then said, "Alright... I'll go with you. Your ship is at least warm and dry. Then we need to get to Exegol tomorrow. I don't want to waste time facing my grandfather." 

Kylo nodded, "Believe me, Rey, we will take care of him. Come on, let's get to my ship." 

They put out the fire and gathered their things, leaving the old throne room of Palpatine to head to Kylo's Silencer.

It was only a few minutes walk and their clothes were wet yet again.

Kylo opened the door to his Silencer and motioned for Rey to step in. There wasn't that much room, but there was an area behind the main cockpit that seemed to have space to lay down or stretch out a bit.

She slowly stepped inside and looked around the cockpit. Kylo followed behind her. 

"So this is your Silencer..." she said, looking around.

"This is it. I had this one built after the other one was destroyed a few weeks ago." he said.

"Destroyed?" Rey asked.

Kylo smiled, "Yes, destroyed. Remember? You destroyed it on that day when you used Force Lightening for the first time. I had this one built bigger and more sturdy." 

Rey nodded and took a deep breath, "oh yes, how could I forget. I remember."

Kylo took a seat in the pilot's chair and began to dry off his body again. Rey stood there, wet yet again and didn't know quite what to do. 

Kylo looked back at Rey and lifted his eye brow at her, "Rey, some of those clothes dried out in front of the fire before we left the old throne room. Do you want to change into them again? I won't look...." he said, trying not to make her uncomforable.

"Yes, I can do that. Here, you can have your shirt back if you want?" she said.

Kylo nodded and turned his head to the front of the ship and away from Rey while she lifted his shirt off and over her head.

He could hear her getting changed and his pulse quickened. 

Rey could see he was struggling with not looking back at her. Part of her wanted him to though.

"Finished?" Kylo asked.

The tension had just picked up again between them. Both of them could sense it through the Force.

"Yes, I'm finished. Here's your shirt. Thank you." 

Kylo took it from her and then made eye contact with her again.

He stood up from the pilot's seat and scooted his way around to where Rey was and sat down. 

"It's not as comfortable up there as it is back here. I need to stretch out. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." he said, hoping she would allow it.

It was getting dark on Kef Bir. Her friends had no idea where she was or what had taken place. She lay back against the floor area of his Silencer, keeping her eyes on Kylo.

"Did you contact anyone since we've been here?" Rey asked. 

"I contacted my troops on board my flag ship a while ago when I came to get our rations and supplies.." he said.

Rey nodded and swallowed rather nervously, "Okay.... I haven't contacted my people yet. They are probably wondering what happened to me..." she paused, "So, are you still the Supreme Leader?"

Kylo nodded, "Yes, I am."

He kept his eyes on her, not looking away. Rey felt herself begin to melt into his gaze.

He was looking at her just as intensely as he did when they touched hands on Acht-To. His eyes were immovable at her.

She returned his gaze and her breathing became more nervous. 

"Do you want to lay down, Rey? If you're tired...... you can just.... lay here. I'll sleep in the cockpit in the pilot's seat.." Kylo offered.

Rey could feel the desire in him and it was building in her too.

She knew he was trying to be proper with her and not push her. 

"Yes, guess that'll work." she said, slowly lowering herself to the floor of Kylo's Silencer. 

Kylo nodded and then took his cape and put it over her and began to step in front of her back into the pilot's seat of his ship.

He kept his eyes on her and she did the same.

"Kylo...." she began.

Kylo stopped dead on the spot.

"Yes..?" he whispered.

"I did like the kiss we shared." she admitted.

"So did I, Rey." Kylo said, still acting like he was heading for the pilot's chair.

"Rey.... I..." Kylo began..."this chair may not be as comfortable as I'd like. Would it be alright if I laid down next to you?"

Rey swallowed nervously and said, "Well, I guess.... it is your ship.... so..." 

It was Kylo's turn to swallow deeply and he took a deep breath and lowered himself next to Rey.

They made themselves comfortable on the floor of Kylo's Silencer, their eyes were wide open.

Kylo turned his head, looking over at Rey, and then placed his hand over hers and then held himself still.

She lifted her head slightly to see his hand on hers and then looked over at him.

He had a nervous look to him, almost as if he was worried she'd pull her saber back out on him and start striking like old times.

"You're not going to pull your saber out on me, are you?" he asked, teasing her.

Rey managed a smile.

"No... I won't attack you again. I already feel bad for what I did to you earlier." she responded.

"You healed me... it's over. Let's forget it." Kylo answered, moving closer to Rey as he shifted onto his side, facing her.

Rey breathed in deeply, knowing he was definitely moving closer to her and obviously trying to be more intimate with her. 

She turned to face him and lay there, keeping her eyes on him, not letting go of his hand.

Kylo leaned in to kiss her and Rey moved into match him. 

She instinctively put her hand on his arm and held it there. 

Kylo's arm went up and around to Rey's waist as he kept his kiss slow and steady, only lightly touching her. 

A soft moan of desire left Kylo's mouth as he kissed her. Hearing it ignited Rey's longing.

They pulled away for a moment, looking at the other for answers about what was about to happen between them if this continued.

"Kylo.... if we don't stop now.... I..." Rey said breathlessly.

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to, Rey." he said softly.

Rey just froze. She knew she wanted to know what it would be like to make love to Kylo Ren, but was afraid to let herself go.

Kylo leaned back for a second, while keeping his hand on her waist, "Rey, I.... want to be closer to you but only if you want to." he said.

Rey nodded and said, "I'm scared to death, but.... I want to be closer to you." she said nervously.

"I'm new to this too, Rey." was all Kylo said as he began to kiss her again.

Neither one of them knew where to go from here, but they let pure instinct take over.

Kylo's hands slowly went up and under Rey's half damp shirt as she lay there next to him. He felt her breasts and his breathing increased.

Rey flinched under his touch, but then settled in, allowing him to roam her with his hands and explore.

She moaned into his kiss.

Kylo's hands continued their soft caress over her breasts and then he paused.

"Rey, I want you to touch me..... Please..." he asked. 

She was shy and had not ever touched a man intimately and was hesitant to do so, but since she knew where this was going, there was no point in hesitating.

She reached to his chest, feeling his skin underneath his shirt and them moved her hands over his abs. He pulled back from her for a moment so he could see her expression as he kissed and touched her. 

Rey's eyes were closed as she felt his chest and abs and then moved her hand to his pants. Ben was already so aroused for her.

He moved his hips slowly into her and she could feel is erection against her. Her heart rate picked up.

"I want this with you, Rey..." Kylo said breathless into her mouth.

Rey moved her hips back into his and then used her hand to feel his erection and stroke him gently.

Kylo moaned and sighed at her touch.

Just hours before they were battling one another to the death, it seemed, and now they were on board his Silencer about to make love for the first time?? 

Rey's mind was running wild with what was happening.

Ben took over on his pants and pulled at his zipper and moved his pants down his legs, revealing his black briefs.

Rey looked down as he removed his pants to take notice and she quickly looked back up to his eyes.

He held her gaze for a moment and then said, "Rey..." pointing to her pants as well.

Rey caught the hint and then reached to her waist band to pull down her leggings.

Kylo then lifted off her top and surveyed her breasts completely bare. He put his mouth on each breast, taking in each nipple with slow care.

She put her head back and moaned deeply. She had never felt anything like this. 

Kylo reached to his briefs while he was suckling at each breast and slowly lowered them until they were off.

Rey was nervous, knowing what was soon to come. All she could think about was having him inside her and the pain she may go through in a few moments.

Kylo could sense through their force Bond that she was nervous to have him enter her.

"Rey, it's going to be alright. I will be slow and easy, I promise. Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked, still panting.

"I'm worried." she said. 

Kylo nodded, "We can stop right now if you want..." 

"No..that's not what I meant. I know it's going to hurt. It's my first time and..." she said, panting herself.

Kylo ran his hand over her face and through her hair, kissing her softly as he positioned himself over her body.

"It's okay, Rey..." he whispered as he put his forehead to hers.

Rey nodded and breathed deeply, then closed her eyes for what was to come.

"Rey, please look at me. I want to see your expression.." he pleaded, his face red from desire.

Rey opened her eyes and put her hands on his arms, trying to brace herself. She wanted to enjoy this moment, not fear it.

Ben nudged her entrance and Rey's breath hitched.

He had one hand on the side of her face and the other propping himself up over her and slowly began to enter her.

She sighed deeply and only moved slightly when he began to enter her body. 

He made small, easy thrusts into her and eventually noticed she winced from mild pain. 

"Rey... are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Yeah... I'm okay... " she whispered back, but still feeling strong desire for him.

Kylo nodded and then lay almost flush against her, pushing into her more. He was trying to resist the urge to push more forcefully into her. 

He kept his pace slow, only thrusting gently into her body.

"I want you to enjoy this Rey.." he said. 

Kylo closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling the pleasure of finally being fully inside her. 

He looked down to where their bodies connected and noticed a slight bit of blood where they lay.

He knew she had gotten past the worst of the pain.

Rey urged him to keep moving. 

He thrust a bit more into her and made his pace a bit quicker. 

He moaned with longing and kept saying her name. 

She put her head to the side and closed her eyes. A feeling was rising in her that she'd never experienced and it was the most intense sensation she'd ever known.

Her climax was nearing.

Her breathing increased and became pants. Kylo knew she was finally able to enjoy feeling him inside her now.

He laid his body flush against her, rubbing her bundle of nerves against his stomach as he moved. 

"Oh Force.... Kylo...." she cried out. 

Kylo looked directly at her and said, "That's it Rey.... I want you to feel this with me." 

Her panting became deeper and she looked back at him and gripped his arms as her climax rose to it's peak. 

Kylo saw her climax coming and decided to let himself release with her.

He put his forehead to hers and his body jerked over hers with pleasure.

"Force, Rey....." he panted out. 

He continued to move gently into her until his release was complete. 

As they both came down from their pleasure, Rey lay there beneath him, panting and trying to catch her breath. Kylo kept his elbows on either side of her, trying to catch his breath as well.

They looked at one another and fell into another soft kiss before Kylo rolled over to his side next to Rey.

They both just sat there, breathing heavily and looking at one another without saying a word. 

Both were shocked at what had just taken place and were not sure what to do.

This had all happened so quickly today.

Little did they know when they had met in battle earlier that day that they would express their love for one another out loud and then make love in Kylo's Silencer!

Without saying a word, Kylo grabbed his cape and pulled it over both of them and let Rey use his left arm as a pillow for her head. 

She lay back on his arm and felt Kylo's right arm come around her.

They closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep, feeling the delightful ache of their coupling lull them to sleep.

The next day would bring the full realization of what they had just shared. 

They would also be facing Palpatine together on Exegol.

**************************************************************


	2. Coming Together, Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey spend the night together in Kylo's Silencer after making love for the first time. Rey expresses how shy and awkward she felt about it, but tells Kylo she knows there's no turning back between them!
> 
> Kylo convinces Rey to come back with him to his flag ship to get a hot meal and get some rest before going to face Palpatine on Exegol.
> 
> They share another time of intimacy in Kylo's quarters and this time, Rey more easily gives in.

Chapter 2: Coming Together, Yet Again

Rey was restless the entire night she spent on board Kylo's Silencer. 

The wind and waves were still roaring outside the ship.

Kylo lay next to her, his arm still under her head and he was sound asleep.

She turned her head to glance at him and was amazed at how easily he slept, considering their stormy past together.

His breathing was slow and soft and she actually found herself enjoying watching him as he slept.

She turned to lay on her back and looked up the ceiling of his ship, deep in thought about all that they had shared just a few hours ago.

**************************************************

Rey's POV:

Kylo is sleeping soundly next to me. My mind and heart are still reeling with anxiety over the fact that I slept with him just a couple of hours ago. 

I gave into my desire for him. I love him but would have liked to have taken things a bit slower. We moved right into making love so quickly.

Perhaps all of that bottled up longing and attraction between us finally broke loose like a dam!

My walls fell when he touched me and held me close.

I still feel so awkward. Kylo and I are such a paradox! 

One moment we are having saber battles and the next, we are declaring our love for each other.

What we shared with one another will forever change how we interact from here on out. 

After what we shared, we have so much to talk about concerning our relationship now. 

We've moved from enemies to lovers over night!

I've actually loved him for quite a while now, but was too afraid to admit it. 

Kylo doesn't seem to be nervous at all! He just pursues me without any reservation at all.

I'm bold when it comes to hand to hand combat with my saber, but when it comes to intimate love, I have no courage, it seems.

I have mixed feelings about what we shared. I loved the feeling of giving into my desire for Kylo, but at the same time, I'm conflicted about it. 

He felt so good. When he first entered me, I felt a slight feeling pain and discomfort, but he was so gentle with me that it quickly passed.

He was so thoughtful not to hurt me. I guess my first experience with sex was pretty good and he was a gentle lover.

He is usually so harsh with people and rules with an almost ruthless demeanor, so I was shocked that he was such a tender and gentle lover.

***********************************************************

Kylo was still sleeping. Rey leaned back into him and instead of using his arm for a pillow, she shifted herself to lean on his chest. 

Kylo felt her shift her position and moved slightly, waking up and noticing she had moved her head to his chest. 

He smiled briefly and then laid his head back down again, using his left arm now to wrap around her.

Rey was not back to sleep yet. She felt awkward about all of this, but at the same time cherished each second of laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat and the sound of him breathing.

She looked up at Kylo to see if he was awake and he looked down at her for a second. His eyes were heavy. 

"Not sleeping?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm tired, but I have so much on my mind." she said.

Kylo nodded and then without saying another word, began to stroke her back with his hand.

The feeling was soothing and she began to doze off back to sleep again.

Kylo smiled, enjoying every second of feeling Rey in his arms. 

*****************************************************

Morning came and they both began to stir awake.

Rey sat up and looked at Kylo as he was waking up.

He looked up at Rey. 

"Good morning." he said softly.

"Good morning..." she answered.

"Rey, I'm glad you are here with me and that we shared what we did. I have no regrets. I hope you don't." Ben said, looking at Rey for a positive response.

Rey nodded, "I'm glad we made peace with each other, Kylo. I didn't want to continue to battle with you. As far as what we shared here, I feel awkward about it because it all happened so fast, but no, I don't have regrets."

Kylo sat up and looked right at her.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me, Rey." he said.

Rey looked down and then back up to him.

"Kylo, neither one of us can take back what happened and pretend we didn't make love or that we don't care about one another. We've crossed a line that we can't go back."

Kylo sighed and lifted an eyebrow, "Do you WANT to go back? If you have regrets, I need to know."

Rey looked away for a second and out the front window of Kylo's ship. 

Kylo saw her pause for a moment and felt the briefest worry come over him.

"I don't regret it. I just think it all happened so fast between us. I don't know what I'm trying to say here..." she said, feeling awkward again.

Ben nodded and put his hand on Rey's shoulder, "Rey, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about what we did. As I said, I don't have any regrets on my part. It did happen fast, but I've been in love with you for so long now and I know you love me. What we shared last night was bound to happen between us eventually, I feel. Don't you?"

Rey nodded shyly again, "Yes, I suppose so. You broke through my walls easily and I fell when you touched me. I don't have regrets, Kylo, I guess I'm so new to all of this and it was not expected. I'm shy, I guess." 

Kylo smiled warmly at her, "I understand. I'm new to all of this too."

Rey smiled in return, "I'm glad my first time was with you."

Kylo leaned in to kiss her.

"Me too, Rey. I hope that I'm your first AND your last." he said, his eyes filled with hope.

Rey smiled shyly to herself and then back to Kylo...

"You will be my first and my last." she said. Her eyes were giving him a serious look. She continued, "Kylo, I want to call you Ben. I know you want to be called Kylo, but when you're with me, can I call you Ben?" 

Kylo nodded with a chuckle, "Of course. To everyone else I will remain Kylo Ren. As the Supreme Leader, I'm not known by any other name. I renounced my birth name a long time ago, but with you, it will be different. You will be the only one I will allow to call me by that name."

Rey smiled warmly at him.

"Ben...?" she asked.

"Yes, Rey?" he said, pulling her into his arms again.

"I do love you, you know... I may feel awkward about what happened last night, but I don't regret it. I'm just shy I guess." she said, allowing him to pull her closer./

Ben leaned into kiss her softly and held her tighter in his arms.

She melted into his grasp and deepened the kiss right along with him.

Their kisses kept deepening, but Ben didn't want to press her to go any further if she didn't want to.

He pulled back momentarily and said, "Rey, did I hurt you last night? Were you in any pain?" he said, his face looking concerned.

Rey sighed with a bashful smile, "Well, I did feel somewhat uncomfortable at first, but I ended up feeling so nice with you." 

"I was worried I hurt you. I didn't want your first experience to be uncomfortable." he said.

Rey's eyes became soft and she said, "What is this side to you that I'm seeing? You always seem to harsh when you are in public."

Ben lowered his head for a moment, "Rey, I'm ruling a galaxy. As Supreme Leader, I have to have an authoritative stance with people. I'm governing the First Order. If I appear weak to people, they won't take my reign seriously."

Rey nodded, " I guess that makes sense. I'm just thinking about this side to you that I'm not used to seeing and it's amazing."

Ben chuckled, "I hope you get to see a lot more of it. I don't plan on giving that part of myself to anyone else."

Rey sighed, "We really need to talk about where this is going between us."

Ben nodded and lifted an eyebrow, "Well, I'd say we both know after what we shared last night that we can't turn back. We both know what we feel and I only want to take it forward with you from here. I love you, Rey."

Rey's eyes watered and she leaned in to kiss him again, putting her hand on the side of his face.

"Rey, I want to take you on my Silencer back to my flag ship. You can get some clean clothes, use the Fresher in my quarters if you like and get a decent meal. Then we can discuss going to Exegol together. I haven't forgotten about Palpatine." Ben said.

Rey sighed, "Back to your flag ship? Ummm... you do realize that everyone in the First Order will want to shoot me on sight, right?" she joked.

Ben laughed, "No, they won't lay a hand on you as long as I command them to stand down. Look, no one will question me."

Rey shook her head, somewhat doubtful.., "I sure hope so! I was expecting to go to Exegol from here."

Ben nodded, "I understand you don't like the idea of coming back with me to my ship, but we need to change and get something to eat. I'll take you directly to my quarters . You'll have soe privacy there."

Rey smiled gently and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, I'm trusting you to keep your storm troopers from firing on me!" she joked, while tapping his arm.

"Come here... I want to hold you." Ben said, pulling her closer.

She leaned her head into his chest and they just sat there for a moment quietly.

"Rey.." Ben began again, "I truly love you. I never wanted to hurt you. I've wanted you with me since the Supremacy."

Rey looked back up to him and just studied his eyes for a second.

"I want to be with you, Ben, but I don't see myself living with the First Order or fitting in with what you deal with each day. Yesterday at this time we were battling one another, then made love and now we're talking about going to your flag ship today. My head is spinning. I just can't think that far ahead."

Ben nodded slowly, "Okay, we will take it one day at a time. I just don't want to lose you, Rey."

Rey touched the side of his face again, You won't lose me, Ben. We'll figure this out."

*********************************************************************  
Kylo positioned himself in the cockpit of his Silencer and Rey sat next to him. There were two seats in this newer Silencer he had built.

Rey watched as they lifted off from Kef Bir and flew up and into the atmosphere. She was wondering if her friends had taken the Falcon off the surface. She had not had time to contact them since the day before. 

Before long, they were in orbit around Kef Bir. The view was spectacular. Rey admired Kylo working the controls of his ship. He was easy on her eyes!

"I'll put us into light speed and we should rendezvous with my flag ship within an hour." Ben said, smiling as he looked over at Rey.

"Ben, I'm really not looking forward to their response when they see me." she said.

"Rey, they will not dare question me when I bring you aboard. I will whisk you quickly to my quarters. It will be fine, then we will eat and head out to Exegol." he said, putting his hand on hers to comfort her.

She nodded nervously and then looked out the window, enjoying the view.

Ben maneuvered his Silencer with such ease and agility. He ended up putting the ship on auto pilot once they cleared Kef Bir's orbit.

"The ship is on auto pilot. It frees me up to ask you for another kiss." he said, giving her a seductive glance.

Rey shook her head and smiled, "I guess I can manage that." she said.

He leaned over to her and took her mouth on his. She closed her eyes into the kiss. Ben began to pull her onto his lap and she eagerly allowed him to do so.

He continued to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her. 

She put her arms around his neck and continued to deepen the kiss.

They spent several slow minutes just enjoying this with one another.

"We got to this point so quickly with one another, Ben." she said.

He nodded, "I know and I'm perfectly fine with it. I hope you are too." 

Within a few minutes, Ben's navigation systems alerted him that he was coming up on his flag ship.

Rey scooted back over to her seat, bracing herself to board the hangar.

Ben looked over at her, giving her a nod that everything would be fine.

Ben landed his Silencer in the hangar and opened the hatch. 

Troopers and officers came over to attend him.

He disembarked first and then Rey stood behind him. 

"Follow my lead, Rey." Ben said, and then he put his mask on.

Seeing him with his mask on brought Rey a sudden memory of him wearing it in times past when they were enemies. It was difficult for her to see him wearing it.

She followed behind him, disembarking along with him.

Ben's modulator in the mask came through loudly, as he commanded his officers and troopers to stand down when they saw Rey with him.

"I'm taking her with me to my quarters. I am not to be disturbed. She is here with me. She has information about the Resistance. Get back to your posts." he commanded harshly.

Ben continued, "Refuel my ship. I will be taking it back out again in a few hours." 

The officers nodded at Ben's commands, but exchanged glances with one another at the sight of Rey being there. 

Ben leaned over to Rey, speaking to her through his mask, "Follow me."

She nodded and began to walk alongside him.

As she made her way through the ship, she noticed people in the corridors looking curiously at her. They were wondering why she was there and alongside Kylo.

Kylo moved quickly through the corridors, ignoring all who walked past him. Many moved out of his way in fear and dared not say a word while Rey was with him, even though she knew people were wondering why.

They finally reached Ben's quarters and he entered a code into the keypad and the doors to his quarters opened.

Rey stepped inside and the door quickly closed behind them.

Ben took his mask off once they were inside and Rey felt relieved he did.

"Rey, there is a Fresher over there.... and I will order some clean clothes for you and a hot meal." Ben said, going over to take his hand in hers.

"Wow, we made it. No one tried to kill me." she said.

"No, they wouldn't lay a hand on you with me here." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled as she watched him go to the Comm and order two hot meals. He also ordered clean clothing for her.

She began to walk curiously around his quarters, scoping everything out. She made her way into the Fresher. 

She had never seen such luxury before.

A couple of hours passed and each of them ate a hot meal and changed their clothes. 

Rey sat at the main table in Ben's quarters, she put her fork down on her plate and just sat with an amazed look on her eyes.

Ben took notice and smiled as he looked at Rey.

"You look amused, Rey. What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm amazed at the luxury you have here, that's all...., and I still can't believe everything that has happened to both of us this past twenty four hours!"

Ben gave her a warm smiled, "You know... Rey..., all of this could be yours as well if you will reconsider joining me."

Rey's eyes shot up directly at Ben. She wasn't quite sure how to answer him.

"I need time to think about that Ben. You and I just admitted that we love one another. Can I take my time with this?" she asked.

"Of course, yes... but I am hoping you reconsider. I want you here with me. The offer I made you on the Supremacy still stands." 

Ben stood up from his chair, having finished his meal and walked over to Rey. 

She looked up at him and he held out his hand to her. She stood up, taking his hand.

He just held her there in front of him, giving her a needy look.

She recognized the look and returned it with her own.

"Ben, now it's your turn to tell me what you are thinking." she asked.

Ben lowered his mouth to hers.

"I want to know if we can stay here just for a couple more hours and repeat what we shared last night? Exegol will be there. I want to be with you, alone." he said, hoping she would agree to it. 

Rey's eyebrows lifted.

"Rey", he began, "If you don't to share that with me again, I understand. I would love to be with you here, in my quarters where it's a whole lot more comfortable than it was in my Silencer."

Rey smiled and a shy glance came over her face back at him.

All she could do was nod her 'yes' to him. She didn't know what to say, so she let her actions speak louder than words ever could.

Ben pulled her gently against him and began to run his hands at her waist and up her back. 

Rey did the same and followed his lead.

She let out a small moan and sigh of pleasure as his hands roamed over her again and his soft lips pressed hers.

She felt her body wanting to give way to him again. 

She thought she could take it slower and give herself some time before they experienced this again together, but she just couldn't resist him once he started kissing her or touching her.

His touch was soft and yet filled with longing and need.

Ben began to unzip his tunic and undo the belt at his pants.

She began to remove her top and leggings.

Ben picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. 

Rey was amazed at how soft it was and how large.

He leaned over her and brought the silk blanket over their bodies. 

He kissed her softly and she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Rey, " He began, "I hope that this time you are not uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy this even more." he said.

All she could do was nod breathlessly at him.

Ben moved his hips against her and she ground up into him. Instinct took over yet again and she found her body responding to him with ease.

Her breaths became pants as he touched her and aroused her in places she didn't know existed.

Ben's breathing became moans of pleasure and she cherished the sounds he was making.

She opened her eyes to look at his face and run her hands through his soft dark hair. 

Ben's hand ran up and down her waist and he was nearly ready to enter her.

Rey was not as anxious this time about it.

Within seconds, Ben's body was inside hers and she closed her eyes with a gasp as she felt him enter her once again.

"Oh...Ben... " she sighed.

Ben closed his eyes as he slowly thrust into her, placing his forehead on hers as he moved.

"Ben.... Ben..." she kept saying over and over again.

It didn't take long for Rey's body to respond. 

Ben moved steadily and slowly into her, making sure to give her clitoris stimulation as he moved.

She felt that same feeling begin to come over her like the day before when Ben had moved that way over her. 

"Ben..." she said, her voice raspy, "I'm feeling....." and she couldn't finish her words.

"You're going to come, Rey.... feel me inside you." he said in a raspy whisper.

His body was beginning to shake and shudder above her.

He buried his face in her neck as he moved against her, his thrusts becoming more forceful.

She moaned loudly and put her head into his cheek as her climax took over. 

Her body moved feverishly as her hands moved over his back.

"god, Ben..." she sighed.

All ben could do was nod to her, his eyes closed as he also climaxed and released himself into her.

*************************************************************

Within a few hours, they were dressed once again and heading to the hangar back to Ben's Silencer.

They were headed to Exegol together to face Palpatine.

Rey was still reeling in her mind from their love making, yet again.

Had they really made love twice in the last day or so? 

She was mesmerized by how deeply they were expressing their love to one another after almost two years of battling each other.

Within just a few short hours, they would be landing on Exegol, fighting side by side this time, just like they did in Snoke's throne room. 

They would work together as a team. 

They were a Dyad and it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while flying cross county, so hopefully there aren't too many typos!   
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Kylo and Rey Face Palpatine Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey face Palpatine Together.

Chapter 3:

Kylo took Rey with him back to the hangar after they had a meal. 

Rey was still very uncomfortable being on board his flag ship. Everyone eyed her suspiciously as she walked through the corridors with Kylo.

She couldn't help but think how fast things were moving. 

Just a day before, they were fighting each other on Kef Bir and within hours they had told one another how in love they are and made love twice. Now they were working together soon against Palpatine.

It was so much for Rey to take in. But part of her loved every bit of it.

Rey's POV:

I can hardly believe I'm walking with Ben through his flag ship and now we're headed to Exegol to stand side by side against Palpatine. Ben told me that he is my grandfather.

I can scarcely believe it.

I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that he and I made love. How did we go from enemies to lovers within hours? But, there is no turning back now. No denying what we both feel or what we've experienced~

I'm looking at Ben right now as we are walking through the corridors of his ship and he's wearing his mask again, looking just as formidable as I'm used to seeing him. 

People are giving me strange glances, but I can hardly blame them. 

We are about to board Ben's Silencer again. Who knows what we will both find once we arrive at Exegol or what kind of challenge Palpatine will be. 

With Ben at my side as my ally now, the Force will enable both of us to take on this challenge.

Everyone is nodding to Ben and moving out of his way as we walk together.

He's already Supreme Leader, so I wonder if we both take Palpatine down, there may be no need to take the throne, even though Ben has suggested it. I hope he and I can simply work together in the future to bring change. 

I'm rethinking my options to take his hand. If I do, then there will be no need to take a Sith throne. He and I can make something entirely different.

Ben said the Sith need to end..... and now may be our chance to do it.

**********************************************************************

Kylo and Rey made their way into the hangar and officers and troopers were there, readying his ship. 

Kylo motioned for Rey to board first and take her seat. 

He followed closely behind her after leaving the hangar crew with some new orders.

She looked over at him as he took his seat.

He still had his mask on.

"Ben..." she began, "You can remove that now.." she said, as she pointed to his mask.

Ben nodded and the hissing sound of his mask could be heard as he removed it.

"That's better. I can see you now." she said, giving him a warm smile.

Ben shook his head, trying to hide a small smile from her and then directed his attention to the control panel and navigational input.

"Rey", he began, "We will be traversing some rough areas of the galaxy to get there. I've been there once already so I know what to put into the navigational computers. Palpatine thinks I'm hunting you down to kill you. He told me I could take the throne..... " Ben paused for a moment, looked down and then back at Rey, "I don't want anything anymore without you. It's all empty without you." he said, putting his hand on hers.

Rey's eyes watered for a moment.

"Ben, I.... I will reconsider your offer for me to take your hand and rule with you, but even if we didn't have that, if I just had you, it would be enough."

Ben's eye brows lifted, "You would rule with me? You will reconsider taking my hand?"

Ben's face suddenly looked encouraged.

Rey nodded, "I'm considering it, but only because I want the Sith to end as well and for something new and fair to be brought about in the galaxy. I don't need the throne of the Sith.." 

Ben nodded, "Let's get through this next step together on Exegol and we'll discuss it...." he paused...., "Rey, this past couple of days have meant so much to me. Feeling you in my arms, making love to you.... I can't describe how you've made me feel."

"I love what shared too, Ben. I have to admit that everything between us has happened so fast. I can barely take it all in. I have no regrets though. I never told you this, but you've been the love of my heart for months now." said Rey, trying not to look away shyly.

Ben actually managed to show Rey a smile.

"Rey, I fell in love with you when we touched hands over that fire. I've been in love with you ever since." said Ben, giving her a steady gaze.

Ben's cockpit alarm began to sound.

He started working the controls.

"Rey, hold on. It gets a bit rough from here." he said, diverting his full attention to the controls.

The ship rocked and turned through the many turbulence of the path they were taking to Exegol.

*************************************************************************

Kylo's POV:

Rey is sitting here with me, in my Silencer. Palpatine wanted me to kill her and take the throne, but I could never want that.

I know Rey feels we've moved very quickly from enemies to lovers in the span of hours, but I don't care and I have no regrets. 

I've secretly wanted her to desire me. 

Rey completes me. 

We will face Palpatine together and end the Sith as a team.

I meant what I said to Rey. I want to start something new with her.

I look over at her sitting beside me in my Silencer and this is how I envisioned us being all along, and what the Force willed from the beginning.

***************************************************************

The Silencer rocked and turned it's way through the stormy path to Exegol.

Rey gripped her seat as Ben piloted the ship.

She and Ben talked briefly about their plan once they arrived on Exegol and how they would confront Palpatine.

Ben explained the lay out of the Sith Temple and what he hoped to accomplish.

"Ben..." Rey began, "You say you've already confronted the Emperor once?" 

"Yes.... I went to hunt him down. He's a threat to my power and my rule over the galaxy. I'm the Supreme Leader. I want the Sith to end and he represents a threat to my rule."

Rey nodded, "I see. So, when he offered you the throne, that wasn't tempting for you?"

"No. I think the Sith should end. As Supreme Leader, I can do all that needs to be done for the galaxy. No need for a Sith emperor. I came to kill him and told him so. When he sees us both show up, I'm not sure what his reaction will be, but we'll face it together...." he paused...., "Rey, I want to rule with you, not without you."

Rey smiled and tilted her head to the side, giving Ben a smile. 

******************************************************************

Ben brought his Silencer through the dense clouds and lightening storms of Exegol and landed outside the Sith Temple.

No one seemed to oppose him.

He landed and Rey loosened her seat harness.

Before they disembarked, Ben pulled Rey onto his lap and into his arms, wanting to hold her before they went any further.

"Wow, Ben..." Rey protested as he pulled her quickly over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His lips were pressing firmly against hers.

She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck.

She only pulled away for a second to take a deep breath and see his expression.

Ben's eyes were deeply warm as he looked at her. 

He touched her lips with his gloved hand and kept his other hand on her waist.

"Rey..." he whispered, "I can't lose you. We need to stay close together."

Rey looked down for a moment and then back up at Ben, "I can't promise that this won't be dangerous, Ben. I agree we'll stay close to each other, but this is going to be dangerous."

Ben nodded and gave her one more passionate kiss, rubbing his hands along her waistline.

She pulled him to herself more tightly and there was a sense of urgency in the way they touched and the way their lips met.

They finally pulled away and opened the hatch to the Silencer, both had their sabers attached to their belts.

They stood directly outside Ben's ship and he pulled Rey into himself one final time.

Ben pressed Rey's body up against his, his mouth covering hers.

He felt like he was holding onto her for dear life.

Rey gripped him in return and after kissing him, she buried her face for a moment in his tunic, closing her eyes.

"We can do this, Ben." She said.

Ben nodded at her and then stood back from Rey, taking his saber and igniting it.

Rey took her saber from off of her belt and ignited hers, each of them standing side by side, sabers lit.

Ben's red cross saber crackled as they both walked through the lightening storm and toward the Sith temple.

They looked at each other as they walked, knowing exactly what the other was thinking and then put their gaze straight ahead of them.

They made their way through the winding stone halls of the Sith temple, lightening striking everywhere.

Ben's face was resolute and firm.

Rey felt a sigh of relief that she and Ben were fighting together as a team and not against one another any longer.

As soon as they came within yards of the throne room, Palpatine's voice could be heard echoing through the temple.

The emperor was expecting them.

His voice brought chills down Rey's spine. She could hardly believe he was the only blood family she had left. Why did it have to be him?

Ben looked over at Rey as they continued to walk, making sure she was alright.

Rey gave him a nod that she was alright and was very determined to see this through.

Ben put his saber in his right hand and then grabbed Rey's hand just for a second and squeezed it, letting her know that he was beside her all the way.

Rey gave him a look of such deep love and solidarity in response, gripping his hand in return.

They held tighter to their sabers and walked together as the Dyad they were meant to be deeper into the Sith Temple, hearing the Emperor's cackling raspy voice as they did.

Before long, they passed the cloning facilities that Palpatine had fashioned Snoke from. Rey gave the area a sideways glance of annoyance.

Ben nodded when he saw that she found it strange.

"These clones all look like Snoke, Ben"... Rey said as they walked.

Ben nodded, "Yes, this is where Palpatine made him. It was Palpatinen working through Snoke the entire time in my life."

Rey shot Ben a look of compassion when she heard that.

"REALLY?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, the Emperor admitted to me that he was every voice I had ever heard inside my head, for years now." Ben admitted.

Rey gave Ben another sympathetic look.

"We'll end this today, Ben." she said, a resolute look coming over her face.

They finally made their way to the Sith Throne room where Palpatine was being supported by some kind of life enabling machine.

"I've been expecting you..." the Emperor's voice cackled.

"As I told you before, I killed Snoke, I will kill you. Your reign has come to an end today. I'm the Supreme Leader and I rule this galaxy now. The Sith had their day." Ben said as he moved closer to Palpatine, his red saber crackling loudly.

Palpatine merely laughed in response.

"My boy.." Palpatine started, "You pose no threat to me. My power far exceeds Snoke. I made Snoke."

"Your power ends here and now..." Ben answered.

He moved closer with his cross saber, aiming directly at Palpatine.

Rey moved in with her saber lit as well.

"Oh, my grand daughter came with you, I see. She is next in line for the throne. I can simply kill you, Kylo, and give the rightful place of Sith rulership to her." Palpatine answered.

"No..." Rey answered, "I didn't come to lead the Sith, I came to end them." 

Rey now had her saber lit alongside Kylo's. They stood together.

Palpatine laughed again..."Rey, your parents were weak, thinking they could hide you from me. I knew you would come. This is your birthright, to rule. Kylo Ren has no real birth right to the Sith throne, you do. He is a Skywalker and Skywalkers have always been my enemies. You are a Palpatine by blood. It's your throne now. Strike me down and take your place as Empress."

Rey shook her head, "No. I will rule with Kylo and together he and I will end the Sith and bring a new order to the galaxy." she said, giving Ben a quick nod.

Ben looked over at her immediately. He recognized that Rey was giving him an answer right then and there about taking his hand!

He looked back at Palpatine and said, "It's time for the Sith and the Jedi to end. Today is a new day in the galaxy's history. I am the Supreme Leader...." Ben said, moving in closer to the Emperor.

Palpatine raised his hands toward them and said, "If you insist on standing together, you'll die together." he said, suddenly striking them both with Force Lightening.

Immediately, Ben and Rey's sabers hit the ground and they were seized by the Emperor's Force Lightening, unable to move, as their life force was being drained from them.

Palpatine laughed with an evil sound as he enjoyed watching them suffer.

"Refuse the throne, grand daughter, and die alongside Kylo."

Not long afterward, Palpatine released them and they both fell to the cold, hard stone floor.

Neither one was moving.

Palpatine realized that they were a Dyad and became even more enraged.

"Your Bond.... is as powerful as life itself. I will use it to restore myself as the one true Emperor"...

Ben moved slightly, and managed to take a deep breath, slowly feeling the life escaping him.

He stood up and was going to grab his light saber again, when suddenly Palpatine raised him off the ground and into the air.

Rey saw this and yelled out, "Ben!...." and a look of panic came over her.

Palpatine noticed Rey's look toward Kylo and took advantage of her panic.

"Ahhh, I see..... you care for him? You love him, don't you?" Palpatine asked, taunting Rey.

Rey managed to sit up, breathing heavily.

All she could do was watch as the Emperor threw Ben down a huge shaft.

"The Skywalkers have been a thorn in my side for generations. You will fall today, Kylo, as the last Skywalker." said Palpatine, throwing Kylo down a pit.

Rey stood to her feet, screaming out loud.

"No!!" 

She grabbed her saber and ran toward the Emperor and he managed to use the Force to stop her and freeze her in place.

She managed to use her own Force abilities to break free of his hold and call her saber back to herself, along with Kylo's saber.

The Emperor saw her break free of his hold and began to use Force Lightening against her once more.

She used both sabers and made a cross of them and managed to repel the Force Lightening of the Emperor, turning it back onto him. 

Screams came out of him more evil sounding than anything Rey had ever heard.

Within seconds, the Emperor was killed, the statues in the Sith Temple were toppling to the ground and Rey was left standing there alone. 

Before she fell to the ground, she looked around the temple, exhausted, hoping to feel something from Ben through their Bond.

She felt nothing. 

Within seconds, she fell to the ground, lifeless.

**************************************************************************

Ben made his way up the shaft, exhausted, ribs broken and gasping for air. He couldn't feel Rey through their Bond.

He was panicked. His worse fear had overtaken him.

He had just found love with Rey and now this?!?

He just couldn't fathom not having her.

He frantically made his way to the top of the shaft, noticing she was laying on the ground still and lifeless.

He stumbled over the stone floor, barely able to walk, but made his way to her finally.

He knelt down and took her hand in his, rubbing her fingers.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, looking at her cold and lifeless eyes staring back at him.

Pain gripped him and he looked around the remains of the Sith Temple, feeling sick at heart. No one was there to help.

He had just made love to her, just declared how much he loved her, they had finally agreed to work together and rule together and now his heart sank with despair.

*******************************************************************

Next Chapter:

Ben revives Rey. 

Ben will seem to collapse in death after he revives Rey, but Rey will have help to bring Ben back to her!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Reviving Ben: Using Dark and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey uses both the Dark and Light side of the Force to revive Ben. The WAY in which she does it, surprises her and Ben!  
> She receives information from a source she is not expecting, but she uses it anyway, unbeknownst to the person she's extracting the information from.  
> She realizes her Force powers go beyond what she knew she was originally capable of.
> 
> She and Ben make love passionately and feverishly!
> 
> Their new rule begins together as they obey the Force's will to bring balance.

Chapter 4: Reviving Ben: Using Dark and Light

Ben sat holding Rey in his arms on the Sith Temple floor. His eyes were distraught with pain. He kept looking to her face and then around the fallen temple, trying to convince himself mentally that this situation was not truly happening.

A surreal feeling came over him. His Rey was in his arms lifeless.

They had just made peace with one another a couple days before, confessed their love and shared physical intimacy. How could this be happening?

He pulled her lifeless body up to his chest, holding her close and rocking her in his arms, back and forth. 

"Rey...no...." he whispered as he gently cradled her body to his.

His eyes closed for a moment. He was deep in thought.

He could return to the First Order, picking up where he had left off as Supreme Leader, but the thought of living without Rey caused him not to care any longer.

After everything they had shared these past couple of days, the thought of returning to life as normal without her seemed impossible.

He moved Rey down to his knees, supporting her, and then placed his hand on her stomach, closing his eyes, deep in concentration.

He slowly emptied his life force into Rey, keeping his concentration deeply on her.

Within seconds, Rey's eyes opened and she put her hand on his. 

She sat up slowly, gazing at Ben.

Ben's face remained focused for a few seconds as he finished giving her his life force, but then he made eye contact with her, feeling great relief.

"Ben...?" she said, giving him a curious look.

"Rey....you died. I found you here on the floor a few moments ago." Ben answered, as he kept one hand on behind her neck and another supporting her lower back.

"How did you......" she began...

"I used some of my life force to bring you back...." he answered, his eyes looking sad. He knew what was coming for him and that he most likely would not survive.

Rey became immediately troubled.

"Ben.... the Emperor drained most of our life force a while ago. You didn't have much left to give me! What did you do?!!" she said, gasping for air as she tried to speak.

"I love you, Rey. I had no other choice....." Ben said, his eyes growing heavy.

She grasped onto his arms on either side, trying to help support him.

"I don't want to live without you, Ben! I'll be in the same position you were. I'll be alone.... please...., please...stay with me." she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

Ben touched the side of her face and she leaned in to kiss him briefly. Ben had a enough strength to wrap his right arm around her.

"Rey....., the galaxy needs you. If I give you back to the galaxy, you can bring the change that needs to be brought. You deserve to live...." he said, struggling to stay sitting upright.

"Ben, no! Please....." Rey said. She knew she was losing him.

Ben smiled at her briefly and then fell backward onto the ground.

"No! Ben. I love you! Please.... no...." she yelled. 

She began to look around the destroyed Sith temple, just like Ben had done, her eyes roaming everywhere for some sign of help or something she could use to bring Ben back to her.

Nothing was found and no one was there.

Her heart was gripped with pain. She laid her head against Ben's chest, while keeping hold of his hand in hers.

She wept against him, gripping his clothing in her hands.

"Why, Ben?" she whispered, knowing he could not hear her. 

"You deserved to live as much as I do." she said out loud, the sounds of her grieving filling the empty caverns of the fallen Sith temple.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't know what to do either. She kept her head against Ben's chest for what seemed like forever.

Just a few hours before, she had laid her head against his chest after they made love and she enjoyed listening to the sound of his heart beat and now she heard nothing.

She sat up, still holding his hand, and said, "How could you leave me like this? No... Ben...." and her voice's cries fell on deaf ears.

She sat, examining his face and got lost in thought. Perhaps she could call on the former Jedi to help her? Perhaps there was even some sort of Sith tactic she could use?

Her mind raced, pondering any options she may have left.

Rey knew that the Dark Side of the Force led to pathways many did not consider natural. She had heard her grand father admit it. 

Her mind went wild as she stood up and began to walk through the temple. She searched through the old ruins of cloning machinery and even looked for something, anything, that her grand father could have left behind.

She kept looking, searching and calling on the Force for help.

After walking around the Sith temple for a few minutes, searching through technology, looking over the ruins, she came up with nothing. 

She went back over to Ben and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers again, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gazed at his face, remembering all their saber battles and how long they had been enemies and how much time had been lost for them.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of negative emotions of a past that could not be changed.

Her heart became so desperate, that she began to consider using the Dark Side of the Force for answers. She had heard Ben and even Luke admit in times past that using the Dark Side along WITH the Light side was not evil, it was meant to be a blend of the two. 

Both Dark and Light coexisting together, could be used.

She got up once more in her desperation and with nothing else to occupy her time, tears still streaming down her face, she walked back to where the cloning technology was and scrambled to find any working computers or literature she could use.

To her surprise, she got one of the consoles at the cloning tech to turn on and she began to bring up some information contained in the memory to see if she could use anything at all to help her.

As she sat reading through the stored information in the computer system, she felt a Dark presence from behind her.

She lifted her fingers from the console and turned slowly, looking over her shoulder.

She saw a Dark presence that reminded her of her grand father, Palpatine.

She kept her eyes on the Dark Presence and stood still, not showing any emotion, keeping her wits about her.

The Dark Presence spoke to her and his voice sent chills down her spine.

Her grand father, Emperor Palpatine, spoke to her from across the room. He appeared to have a ghost signature in the Force.

Rey stood, squinting her eyes at what she saw, trying to make sense of it.

She stepped forward slowly, moving her way toward the Dark Presence.

"Who are you? What do you want?' she asked the Dark Presence.

The voice chuckled for a moment, "Who am I? Don't you recognize the voice of your late grand father?" the Presence asked.

"How are you..... wait, how are you here? What is this all about?" Rey asked, looking curiously at the figure standing before her.

"My dear, the Dark Side has abilities you know nothing about. My corporeal body was destroyed by you, but not my soul, not my spirit. I am able to exist on this plane due to the fact that Exegol is a world between worlds." he answered, moving even closer to Rey.

Rey stepped back a few paces away from him.

"Ok? Even if you are my grand father, why are you here, speaking with me?" she asked.

"My child, regardless of what you've done to my body, you are still my grand daughter. You will forever have the blood line of the Dark Side of the Force flowing through your veins. I'm here to help you." he said.

Rey shook her head, "No, I don't want anything from you. I'm done with you, with the Sith, everything." 

"Why are you going through information from the Dark Side then, child? Looking for a way to save Kylo?" asked Palpatine's ghost.

Rey lowered her head, "Yes...." 

Palpatine's voice cackled into a laugh.

"I see. You deny yourself the Dark Side only if it's convenient? You deny yourself the knowledge of the Dark Side your whole life and then look to use it when it benefits you personally? That's what all Sith do, my child. Even Jedi can't deny they succumb to their personal desires and eventually draw on their emotions to get what they want. Look at you!" he cackled, taunting her.

Rey kept her head lowered, tears streaming down her face.

"I know what you're tempting me with and I don't want it." she answered, looking up quickly at him with anger.

"That's it, " Palpatine said, "Let your anger rise! Channel it! You want Kylo back with you again. I can teach you how to make that happen here on Exegol. He is trapped in the world between worlds. I can teach you how to channel the Dark Side to bring back what you want. But.... it will cost you." 

Rey lifted her head and wiped tears away from her cheeks. 

She stood there staring at her grand father's dark presence, not sure what to do next.

"What cost?" she asked.

Palpatine's ghost walked closer, "You will have to rebuild the Sith, take the throne and build the Empire once again. You will have my power living in you. I will only divulge this information if you finally take your rightful place and let my spirit live in you and take the throne, reviving the Sith!" he yelled.

Rey's spine chilled with anxiety as she stood listening.

Palpatine continued, "You will have Kylo back with you. He is here, on Exegol, in spirit form as I am. He can see and hear you." 

Rey's eyes lit up and for a brief second, hope filled her heart.

"He..... he can see and hear me?' she asked.

Palpatine's ghost nodded quietly.

She stood staring at her late grand father's ghost, her bottom lip quivering, her mind racing with a decision she knew she had to make one way or another.

"You can either walk away and live your life alone as a Jedi, or you can have Kylo back and live your life as a Sith Empress." said Palpatine's Dark Presence.

Rey backed herself up against a wall and stood there, almost frozen with indecision.

Palpatine spoke again, "You want this. I can sense it. I will give you the knowledge if you only accept my terms."

Rey braced herself and stood tall again.

Palpatine did not know that Rey had the powerful ability to extract information from the mind of anyone she chose. She had her own grand father's power and could take what she wanted regardless of what the late Emperor was offering her.

"I don't need to accept your terms to get what I want." she said, stepping closer.

She extended her hand and closed her eyes and concentrated all of her might into the Force.

Palpatine's presence stared at her curiously and he laughed, "You cannot extract information from the mind of a ghost." 

Rey ignored him and continued to keep her hand extended to her late grand father's dark Presence.

He didn't seem to be affected by Rey's probing, but it was working and she was receiving information from him anyway, although her grand father did not know this.

She was able to shield her mind to him.

She began to sweat profusely and her hand shook as she kept it extended toward him.

Images ran through her mind as she stood, tying to extract the information from her grand father that she needed. Images of she and Ben, wrapped in each other's arms. 

She saw flashes of visions of their future, their past and their present. 

She drew a deep breath in as she remembered the feeling of their love making, Ben's arms wrapped around her, his body inside hers, the look of love in his eyes and the sound of his voice in her ears.

She pursed her lips together, increasing her concentration, extracting everything she could.

Palpatine stood there chuckling, simply taunting her.

Within seconds, Rey fell backwards against the wall, panting deeply from the exertion.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into her grand father's ghostly eyes.

"I got what I wanted. You appearing to me like this was all I needed to take what I wanted! I will NOT agree to become a Sith or revive the Sith. I will raise Ben and we will rule together as we planned." She said, marching off quickly toward where Ben's body lay.

Palpatine let out a final chuckle, "You will not succeed. I do not believe you were able to extract anything from a ghost." 

She ignored him and continued to walk toward Ben's body.

She looked one final time over her shoulder as she walked away from the apparition and said, "You forget, grand father, that I am your blood. I have abilities that you have and even more! I know how to channel the Dark and Light together to accomplish the unnatural! I DID indeed manage to extract what I need! I blocked you from seeing into my mind and knowing I got the information to save Ben."

Palpatine's ghost yelled a terrible scream and then disappeared from her view.

She had defeated her grand father yet again, out smarting him at his own game. She used abilities that he didn't know she had and got exactly what she needed.

The knowledge she gleaned from him was valuable in order to revive someone from the world between worlds.

She would be able to save her OWN Life Force while saving Ben.

She knelt down beside Ben's cold, lifeless body and placed her hand directly onto his heart.

She closed her eyes, channeling all of her energy, both light and dark, into Ben.

She was able to use the Force to transfer the knowledge she had stolen from her grand father to pump life into Ben's body.

The information she was using was able to be used by the power of both the light and the dark, working together, a balance of power!

She stayed with her hand on Ben's heart for about three minutes. She noticed his breathing start again, his eyes fluttered open.

"Ben!!!!" she yelled, bending down to kiss his mouth, his cheeks, his temples and his neck.

Ben lifted his arm and touched Rey's shoulder, trying to hoist himself into an upright position.

Rey was not crying tears of joy.

"Ben! It worked! You're ok! You.... are here.... you came back to me.." she cried.

Ben smiled weakly and pulled her close to him.

"Rey... I could see you the whole time. I could hear you, but I couldn't interact with you. I was right there with you, but you didn't see me." Ben said, shaking his head as he continued to take deep breaths, sitting himself fully upright.

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, crying for joy.

"Rey", he started again, "You used a Dark Side power to revive me." 

Rey pulled back for a second, looking into Ben's eyes, "Yes...., but, I also combined it with the Light Side of the Force. Ben, there's a balance of power that can be used together! Our Bond is as great as life itself and by combining the Light and the Dark, I was able to revive you, while saving my own life force." 

"You were able to get this information from your grand father's ghost?' Ben asked.

"Yes! I probed his mind. I took a chance that it might work. I wasn't sure at first, but as I continued to probe his mind, I found that if I used both the Light and the Dark, channeling my emotions, thinking deeply about you, it worked. My grand father didn't think it was possible."

Ben smiled and nodded, "It looks like you have uncovered even deeper ways to use the Force, Rey!"

"He told me that if he willingly gave me the information I wanted to revive you, that it came with a condition. I would have had to agree to revive the Sith and take the throne. I didn't want that. I wanted you!" she said, pulling his face toward her lips.

Ben pulled her closer, pushing his mouth onto hers, running his hands up and down her waist.

"Rey.." he whispered breathlessly, "Earlier, you seemed to agree to take my hand after all. Is that correct?'

"Yes, Ben. What I told my grand father is true. I've reconsidered. It's time to let old things die. You were right about that. The Jedi, the Sith, everything. It needs to be a balance of Light and Dark. That is what I used today, both Light and Dark together!"

Ben pulled Rey on top of him and she straddled him, kissing him passionately.

"You risked so much to save me, Rey." Ben said, stroking her face.

"Ben, you gave up your life to save mine. How could I not risk myself to help you?" she answered.

Things began to heat up between them and their hands were roaming all over each other, their bodies pressed close.

All they could think of was making love to each other due to the joy of their reunion.

"Rey... let's get to my ship. I don't think making love here is exactly what I'd have in mind..." he joked.

Rey's eyes were filled with tears of joy and she nodded in response.

She grabbed his hand joyfully and he returned her grasp. They made their way out of the Sith temple as quickly as possible.

They returned to find Ben's Silencer still in good operating condition. 

Ben quickly opened the hatch and Rey jumped in first. 

Rey laid down on the small bed area behind the cockpit where they had made love the first time and motioned for Ben to sit next to her.

"Ben. I lost you. I need to feel you in me and around me. I can't wait. I lost you... I need you now..." she said, her voice raspy, panting with need.

Ben had the same need and nodded, literally throwing himself down next to her, grabbing her closer.

He used the Force with a wave of his hand and closed the hatch, locking it and then focused all of his energy to Rey, kissing and holding her.

His hands ran up and down her back and waist as hers did the same on him.

They captured each others' desperate breaths as they fumbled to remove their lower clothing.

Each was moving with ferocious speed! Their motions were desperate.

The hunger for each other was climbing and before long, Ben was leaning over Rey, entering her body with force.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her as he moved inside of her. 

They were moving together, as one body, desperate and holding onto each other for dear life, literally!

"I lost you too, Rey..." Ben said as he moved inside her, "I can't lose you again..." 

Rey nodded, her breaths raspy and deep, "Never again, Ben... never again..." she said as she arched her back into him and moved her hips with his, pushing him more deeply into herself.

"Don't run from me ever again, Rey. No more wasted time between us... agreed?" Ben said as he continued to thrust into Rey.

Rey nodded, cupping his face in her hands now, kissing him, "Never again. No more wasted time, Ben."

Ben pulled out of her for a moment, sitting straight up and pulled Rey over his lap so she could straddle him.

"I need to hold you close to me, Rey." he said, as he entered Rey with her sitting up on him.

She wrapped her arms around him, her face in his neck, and he thrust straight up into her, his arms wrapped around her as tightly as possible.

He put his head on her shoulder as he moved as she kept her face in his neck.

They were literally one body, one being.

Their hold on each other was desperate and frantic.

Their climax came quickly. Each gasped and moaned into the other.

Ben cried Rey's name and she cried his name over and over.

They lay in each other's arms, exhausted.

"Ben.." Rey whispered out of breath, "I'm sorry. I couldn't wait to have you. I needed you NOW. I lost you and never thought I'd share this with you again."

Ben chuckled lightly, "Well, this place is not exactly the most romantic spot, but I understand. I needed you too, Rey." he said, stroking her face.

They managed to move apart and put their lower clothing back on, each taking a seat in the cockpit..

"Ben...? What now? You are still the Supreme Leader. Are we heading back to your flag ship?" Rey asked.

Ben nodded, "No one on board my flag ship knows what has happened here. It's our secret. Yes, I'm still the Supreme Leader and if you're willing to start a new life with me, I'll take you back with me to my flag ship and you will begin to rule beside me."

Rey smiled and took his hand.

"I agree to go back with you. I will alert my friends in the Resistance of my choice. They will not understand, but I know what the Force wants me to do." she said.

Ben squeezed her hand in response, then began to operate the controls, inputting the information into his navigational computer back through the turbulence of space that had brought them to Exegol.

***********************************************************

Rey would later inform her friends of her new life's choices. She knew her place was with Ben, ruling and reigning with him. She had finally recognized, as Ben already had, that the Force was willing them to do this.

Ben eagerly piloted his Silencer back to his flag ship and no one on board would know what had taken place on Exegol between he and Rey.

They were going to begin a new rule together. A balance of Light and Dark.

Rey's heart was full and so was Ben's. Neither of them would waste one more moment together.

They valued each other's love and presence and never again would raise a light saber against each other.

The Force's will had prevailed to bring balance... at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic. 
> 
> My next story is in the works right now!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the encouragement and Kudos!
> 
> Long live Kylo and Rey!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Rey is revived by Ben. He shares another brief moment with her before he falls lifeless next to Rey.  
> She grieves terribly. Her loss is severely felt as she knows how much time she's wasted fighting Ben in the past.  
> Help arrives in a manner she doesn't expect. 
> 
> Ben comes back to her.


End file.
